Phone Guy
FNaF = Phone Guy 'to wcześniejszy strażnik w ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Nagrał on wiadomości dla gracza, w których mu radzi jak sobie radzić z animatronikami. Został zabity w swojej czwartej nocy, w której mówił, żeby gracz sprawdził czy nie ma przypadkiem jego ciała w magazynie. Osobowość Phone Guy wydaje się być nieco nonszalancki, lecz w grze nie ma absolutnie żadnego wyjaśnienia, czemu miałoby tak być. W trakcie rozgrywki stara się zapewnić nas „że naprawdę nie ma się o co martwić”, mimo oczywistego zagrożenia. Nie wiadomo, czy chce nas z jakichś powodów okłamać, czy jedynie stara się pocieszyć strażników. Jest bardzo zestresowany i ostrożny, często jąka się, czy śmieje nerwowo. Możliwe, że niepokoi go, iż ktoś mógłby podsłuchać go w momencie, gdy ostrzega Mike’a i Jeremy’ego odnośnie pracy. Oczywiście, drugim powodem zdenerwowania Phone guy’a może być niechybna śmierć z rąk animatroników. Wiadomości Noc pierwsza "Halo? Halo? Uh, chciałem zostawić wiadomość dla Ciebie by pomóc Ci połapać się co i jak na tę pierwszą noc. Właściwie, to pracowałem w tym biurze przed Tobą. W rzeczy samej, kończę teraz mój ostatni tydzień pracy. Więc wiem, że to może być odrobinę przytłaczające, ale jestem tu by powiedzieć Ci, że nie ma się o co martwić. Uh, dasz sobie radę. Więc, zacznijmy przeprowadzać Cię przez Twój pierwszy tydzień, w porządku? Uh, spójrzmy. Na początku muszę wygłosić wstępne powitanie od firmy. Wiesz, to rodzaj formułki prawnej. „Witamy w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, niesamowitym miejscu zarówno dla dzieci, jak i dorosłych, gdzie fantazja i zabawa budzi się do życia. Fazbear Entertainment nie odpowiada za uszczerbki majątkowe czy zdrowotne. Po stwierdzeniu że uraz bądź śmierć miał miejsce, raport wysłany zostanie w ciągu 90 dni, lub tak szybko, jak lokal zostanie dokładnie wyczyszczony, a dywany zastąpione nowymi.” Bla bla bla, to może źle brzmieć, wiem, ale naprawdę nie ma się czego obawiać. Uh, animatroniki staną się w nocy trochę dziwne, ale nie obwiniam ich za to. Też bym taki był, gdybym od dwudziestu lat musiał śpiewać bez przerwy tę idiotyczną piosenkę i nawet nigdy nie mógł się wykąpać. Mogą też być trochę drażliwe. Więc, pamiętaj. Te postacie zajmują specjalne miejsca w sercach dzieciaków, więc musimy okazać im trochę szacunku, jasne? W porządku. Więc, musisz wiedzieć, że animatroniki mają tendencję do wędrowania. Zostawiają je w nocy na trybie czegoś w rodzaju wolnej woli. Ich silniki blokują się, gdy są wyłączone przez zbyt długi czas. Kiedyś pozwalali im samoistnie chodzić również w ciągu dnia. Ale potem było The Bite of ’87. Ta. Niesamowite, że ciało ludzkie może żyć bez płata czołowego. Uh, teraz coś dotyczącego Twojego bezpieczeństwa. Jedynym prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Ciebie jako stróża nocnego jest to - jeśli już - że postacie po godzinach prawdopodobnie nie będą rozpoznawały Cię jako człowieka. Pewnie będą widzieć Cię jako metalowy egzoszkielet bez kostiumu. A ponieważ jest to wbrew tutejszym zasadom w Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, będą prawdopodobnie próbowały siłą włożyć Cię do kostiumu Freddy’ego. I pół biedy, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy wypełnione są masą wzmocnień, przewodów i urządzeń animatronicznych, zwłaszcza w okolicach twarzy. Więc, możesz sobie wyobrazić, że głowa wciśnięta mocno wewnątrz jednego z nich może spowodować lekki dyskomfort… i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części Ciebie które zobaczyłyby światło dzienne to Twoje gałki oczne i zęby gdy wyskoczą przez przód maski, heh. Ta, nie powiedzieli Ci tych rzeczy kiedy dołączyłeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień powinien być łatwizną. Porozmawiamy jeszcze jutro. Uh, sprawdzaj kamery, i pamiętaj by zamykać drzwi tylko wtedy, gdy to absolutnie konieczne. Musisz oszczędzać energię. Dobrze więc, dobranoc." Noc druga "Uhh, halo? Halo? Uh, dobrze, jeśli to słyszysz i jest już dzień drugi, brawo! Nie będę mówił tak długo jak wcześniej, tym razem Freddy i jego przyjaciele będą bardziej aktywni, wraz z postępem tygodnia. Uhh, dobrym pomysłem będzie zerkać w kamery kiedy do Ciebie mówię by upewnić się, że wszyscy są na swoich miejscach. No wiesz… Uh… Interesującą rzeczą jest to, że sam Freddy niezbyt często schodzi ze sceny. Słyszałem, że jest bardziej aktywny w ciemnościach, więc to kolejny powód by oszczędzać energię, prawda? Chcę również podkreślić wagę używania światła Twoich drzwi. Są martwe punkty widoku kamer, i punkty te to miejsca za drzwiami. Więc jeśli zobaczysz coś lub kogoś w kamerach, musisz sprawdzić światła drzwi. Uh, możesz mieć tylko kilka sekund na reakcję… Uh, nie to, żebyś był w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście. Nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Sprawdzaj także kurtyny Pirackiej Zatoczki od czasu do czasu. Postać przybywająca tu jest unikalna w tym, że staje się aktywna, gdy kamery są wyłączone przez dłuższy czas. Myślę, że nie lubi być obserwowany. Nie wiem. Jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą! Uh, porozmawiamy wkrótce." Noc trzecia ""Halo, halo? Hej, świetnie Ci idzie! Większość ludzi nie wytrzymuje aż tyle. Miałem na myśli, no wiesz, zazwyczaj zmieniają pracę. Nie twierdzę, że umierają. N-nie o to miałem na myśli. Uh, w każdym razie, lepiej nie będę zajmował Ci dużo czasu. Dopiero teraz wszystko się zacznie. Uh... Hej, słuchaj, mam pomysł: jeśli zostaniesz złapany i chcesz uniknąć zostania wepchniętym do kostiumu Freddy'ego, uhh, spróbuj udawać martwego! Wiesz, stań się bezwładny. Jest szansa, że, uh, może pomyślą, że jesteś pustym kostiumem, próbowaliby... wepchnąć metalowy szkielet w Ciebie. Zastawiam się jak to by zadziałało... Tak, nieważne, zapomnij o tym. Najlepiej po prostu nie daj się złapać. Umm... W porządku, zostawiam to w Twoich rękach. Do zobaczenia po drugiej stronie." Noc czwarta "Halo, halo? Hej! Hej, wow, dzień czwarty. Wiedziałem że dasz sobie radę. Uh, hej, posłuchaj. Mogę nie być w stanie wysłać Ci jutro wiadomości. *uderzanie* To-to była zła noc. Um, właściwie cieszę się, że zostawiałem Ci moje wiadomości. *kaszle* Uh, gdy to robiłem. Uh, hej, zrób mi przysługę. *uderzanie* Może kiedyś, uh, mógłbyś sprawdzić co jest w tych kostiumach na zapleczu? *uderzanie* Będę próbował wytrzymać aż ktoś to sprawdzi. Może nie będzie aż tak źle. *uderzanie* Uh, zawsze zastanawiałem się co jest w tych wszystkich pustych głowach. *melodia pozytywki* Wiesz... *jęk* O, nie - *odgłosy animatroników i jumpscare*" Noc piąta Uwagi: Połączenie z tej nocy nie jest od Phone Guy'a. Głos jest niski, zniekształcony i demoniczny. Tekst jest bardzo trudny do zrozumienia ze względu na bardzo liczne zakłócenia. Pewien fan próbował oczyścić nagranie, najprawdopodobniej jego treść to kawałek Autobiografii Yogina autorstwa Paramahansa Yogananda. Kompletny fragment brzmi: "Proszę pana, należy żałować, że masowe rolnictwo (pominięto: nie) korzysta należycie z pańskich cudownych instrumentów i nie przyspiesza swego rozwoju. Czyż nie można by z łatwością zastosować niektórych z nich do przeprowadzenia szybkich eksperymentów laboratoryjnych, które by wykazały wpływ rozmaitych nawozów na wzrost rośliny? Masz rację. Przyszłe pokolenia dokonają niezliczonych zastosowań (pominięto: instrumentów Bose'a). Uczony rzadko uzyskuje u współczesnych (pominięto: uznanie; musi mu wystarczyć) radość twórczego (pominięto: odkrycia)." Tłumaczenie: http://trans-hurt.home.pl/pub/Ksiazki/Paramahansa%20Yogananda%20-%20Autobiografia%20Jogina.pdf |-| FNaF2 = '''Phone Guy pojawia się także w Five Nights at Freddy's 2, zajmując tą samą rolę. Osobowość Inaczej niż w części pierwszej, Phone guy wydaje się być spokojniejszy i całkiem lubi swoją pracę, nie niepokoi go zachowanie animatroników. To zrozumiałe, ponieważ pracował na zmianę dzienną i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z rozmiaru zagrożenia. Jedyną nocą, podczas której rzeczywiście pokazał strach, to jego głos w Nocy szóstej. Jednakże, wciąż daje rady graczowi, by ten mógł przetrwać noc i uspokaja, że "nie ma o co się martwić". Wiadomości Noc pierwsza "Uh, halo? Halo, halo? Uh, cześć i witaj w Twojej letniej pracy w nowej i ulepszonej Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Uh, jestem tu by zapoznać Cię z pewnymi rzeczami, które możesz zobaczyć w trakcie swojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc Ci na tej nowej i ekscytującej ścieżce kariery. Uh, a teraz, chciałbym, byś zapomniał o wszystkim co mogłeś słyszeć o starym miejscu, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają negatywne nastawienie do firmy. Uh… ta stara restauracja gniła już od pewnego czasu, ale zapewniam Cię, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązane do zapewnienia rodzinnej zabawy i przede wszystkim, bezpieczeństwa. Zapłacili małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowana mobilność, pozwolili im nawet na chodzenie w ciągu dnia. Czyż to nie miłe? *kaszle* Ale co najważniejsze, dali im coś w rodzaju przestępczej bazy danych, dzięki której mogą wykryć zagrożenie na odległość mili. Cholera, powinniśmy płacić im za bronienie Ciebie. Uh, jak mawiają, nie ma systemów bez… wad. Uh… Jesteś dopiero drugim strażnikiem który tu pracował. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale narzekał na… warunki. Uh, wzięliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, głównie wyrażał niepokój, że postacie wydawały się poruszać w nocy, a nawet dostać do jego biura. Teraz, z tego co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na Ziemi. A zatem, dopóki nasi mechanicy nie mają za bardzo wytłumaczenia na to, teoria jest taka, iż… roboty nigdy nie dostały prawidłowego „trybu nocnego”. Więc kiedy staje się cicho, one sądzą, że są w nieodpowiednim pokoju i wtedy próbują znaleźć miejsce, gdzie są ludzie, w tym przypadku to Twoje biuro. Tymczasowe rozwiązanie to pozytywka w Prize Counter, która może być nakręcana zdalnie. Więc co jakiś czas, przełącz na widok kamery w Prize Counter i nakręcaj ją przez kilka sekund. To nie działa na wszystkie animatroniki, ale… na jednego tak. *kaszle* Uh, ale na resztę mamy jeszcze łatwiejsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, w systemie mogą być drobne błędy, że roboty widzą Cię jako egzoszkielet bez kostiumu i chcą Cię w niego włożyć, więc hej, daliśmy Ci pustą głowę Freddy’ego Fazbear’a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz założyć ją kiedy chcesz i zostawić tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. Ewentualnie aż to, co przyjdzie, odejdzie z powrotem. Uh, coś, o czym jeszcze warto wspomnieć to rodzaj nowoczesnego projektu budynku. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nie masz drzwi które mógłbyś zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz światła! I nawet kiedy wyczerpie Ci się latarka, światło budynku nie może zgasnąć. Więc, nie martw się, że miejsce będzie ciemne. Dobrze, myślę, że to tyle. Uh, powinieneś być bezbłędny. Uh, sprawdzaj światła, zakładaj głowę Freddy’ego jeśli potrzebujesz, uh, nakręcaj pozytywkę. Bułka za masłem. Dobrej nocy, odezwę się jutro." Noc druga "Ah… Cześć, cześć! Uh, spójrzmy, mówiłem Ci, że pierwsza noc nie będzie problemem. Masz to we krwi! Uh, jestem pewny, że zauważyłeś już starsze modele siedzące na zapleczu. Uh, pochodzą z wcześniejszej lokalizacji. Teraz używamy ich do części zapasowych. Pierwszym pomysłem było naprawienie ich… Uh, nawet zaczęli zmieniać je z użyciem nowszej technologii, ale były po prostu brzydkie, wiesz? Zapach… Uh, więc firma zdecydowała iść w zupełnie nowym kierunku i zrobiła je super przyjazne dzieciom. Uh, te starsze nie powinny być w stanie chodzić, ale jeśli by to zrobiły, trik z głową Freddy’ego powinien na nie działać, więc co za różnica. Uh… Heh… Kocham te stare postacie. Widziałeś kiedyś pirata Foxy’ego? Oh, czekaj, ochłoń… tak, Foxy. Uh, hej, słuchaj, on zawsze był trochę nerwowy, Uh… Nie jestem pewny, czy trik z głową Freddy’ego podziała na Foxy’m, uh. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu stanie się aktywny w nocy i zobaczysz go stojącego na końcu korytarza, po prostu oślep go światłem od czasu do czasu. Starsze modele dezorientuje mocne światło. To może powodować zrestartowanie systemu, czy coś. Uh, zastanów się nad tym, mógłbyś wypróbować ten sposób w innych pokojach, w których może być coś niepożądanego. To powinno zatrzymać je w miejscu na kilka sekund. Być może na niektóre nowe modele też. I jeszcze jedna rzecz – nie zapomnij o pozytywce. Będę szczery, nigdy nie lubiłem tej marionetki. Zawsze… myślała, i mogła wejść wszędzie… Nie sądzę, by maska Freddy’ego mogła ją oszukać, więc po prostu nie zapominaj o pozytywce. W każdym razie, jestem pewny, że to nie będzie problemem. Uh, dobrej nocy, odezwę się jutro." Noc trzecia "Witam, witam! Widzisz? Mówiłem Ci że nie będziesz miał żadnych problemów! Czy… Uh… Czy Foxy kiedykolwiek pojawił się na korytarzu? Prawdopodobnie nie. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. Jak już mówiłem, zawsze był moim faworytem. Próbowali odnowić Foxy’ego, wiesz? Uh, pomyśleli, że ten pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc przeprojektowali go na bardziej przyjaznego dzieciom i umieścili w Kid’s Cove. By utrzymać rozrywkę maluchów, no wiesz… Ale dzieci w tych czasach nie umieją trzymać rąk przy sobie. Personel musiał składać Foxy’ego z powrotem po każdej zmianie. Więc w końcu przestali i zostawili go jako atrakcję „złóż i rozłóż”. Teraz jest tylko bałaganem części. Myślę, że pracownicy nazywają go po prostu „Mangle”. Uh… Oh, hej, zanim pójdę, uh, chciałem oczyścić Twój umysł z plotek które mogłeś ostatnio słyszeć. Wiesz jak te lokalne historie przychodzą i odchodzą przekręcając wszelkie fakty. Mogę osobiście zapewnić, że cokolwiek się tu dzieje i jakkolwiek tragiczne może to być, nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym zakładem. To tylko plotki i spekulacje… Ludzie próbują na czymś zarobić. Wiesz… Uh, nasza straż w ciągu dnia nie zgłosiła nic niezwykłego. A strażnik obserwuje wszystko od otwarcia aż do zamknięcia. Dobra, w każdym razie, trzymaj się, odezwę się jutro." Noc czwarta "Halo? Halo? Uh, hej, noc czwarta! Mówiłem Ci, że w końcu załapiesz o co chodzi! Dobrze, więc, uh, po prostu chcę Cię powiadomić, uh, miało tu miejsce coś w rodzaju, uh, śledztwa. Uh, możliwe, że zakończymy działalność na kilka dni... Nie wiem. Chcę podkreślić jednak, że to tylko środki ostrożności. Uh, Spółka Fazbear wyrzeka się odpowiedzialności. Takie rzeczy czasami się dzieją. Umm... Wszystko się rozwiąże w ciągu kilku dni. Po prostu miej na to oko, a ja będę Cię powiadamiać. Uh, a tak na marginesie, spróbuj unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z jakimkolwiek z animatroników tej nocy, jeśli możesz. Ktoś mógł manipulować ich systemami, nie możemy być pewni. Ale postacie zachowywały się bardzo nietypowo, nawet agresywnie w stosunku do pracowników. Ich interakcje z dziećmi były w porządku, ale jeśli spotkają dorosłego, po prostu... patrzą. Uh, w każdym razie, trzymaj się. To wszystko minie. Dobrej nocy!" Noc piąta "Halo, halo? Hej, dobra robota, noc piąta! Um, hej, uh, dzisiaj szczególnie pilnuj wszystkiego, okej? Uh, z tego co słyszałem, budynek jest zamknięty, um, nikt nie może wejść ani wyjść, wiesz, szczególnie dotyczy to wszystkich... byłych pracowników. Um, kiedy wszystko wróci do normy, być może przeniesiemy cię na dzienną zmianę, ta posada właśnie stała się... dostępna. Uh, jeszcze nie mamy zastępstwa na twoją zmianę, ale pracujemy nad tym. Uh, mamy zamiar skontaktować się z właścicielami oryginalnej restauracji. Uh, nazywała się chyba... "Fredbear's Family Diner", czy jakoś tak. Co prawda została zamknięta całe lata temu, mam wątpliwości, czy uda nam się ich znaleźć... Cóż, jeszcze tylko jedna noc! Uh, trzymaj się tam! Dobrej nocy!" Noc szósta "Halo? Halo... Uh... co ty tam jeszcze robisz, nie dostałeś informacji? Uh, restauracja będzie zamknięta, uh, co najmniej przez jakiś czas. Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mieliśmy jeden dodatkowy, taki... żółty. Ktoś go użył... Teraz żaden z robotów nie działa poprawnie... Słuchaj, po-po prostu dokończ swoją zmianę, to bezpieczniejsze niż gdybyś próbował wyjść w środku nocy. Uh, mamy zaplanowane jeszcze jedno przyjęcie, urodziny. Będziesz pracować na dziennej zmianie, załóż swój uniform, trzymaj się blisko animatroników, upewnij się, że nie zrobią nikomu krzywdy, okej? Uh, póki co po prostu doczekaj do rana, uh, kiedy znowu otworzymy restaurację, prawdopodobnie sam przejmę twoją zmianę. Okej, dobrej nocy i powodzenia!" |-| FNaF3 = Phone Guy (Phone dude) pojawia się także w Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Znajduje się tutaj dwóch Phone Guy'ów, ten którego znamy z poprzednich gier a także właściciel Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Ta postać wprowadza gracza w mechaniki gry. Pojawia się jednak jedynie w nocach 1 i 2. Charakter Właściciel domu strachu jest dosyć wyluzowany i energiczny. Jest ambitny i gotowy do działania. Zaplanował stworzenie domu strachu na temat Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i stworzył dosyć mroczny klimat. Jest jednak zbyt porywczy, zbierając wszystko na miejsce spowodował że budynek ledwo się trzyma i łatwo może zapalić się. Żywo interesuje się historią pizzerii, ale jedynie z perspektywy możliwego zarobku, dopiero działający Springtrap wystarczająco go zadowolił. Jest nieufny wobec klientów, dlatego prosi stróża nocnego o sprawdzanie, czy nikt niczego nie ukradł. Historia Informacje na temat właściciela nie są do końca znane. Wiadomo, że postanowił zbudować dom strachu w motywie pizzerii Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Poszukując informacji, odnalazł pudło z częściami Toy animatroników, wiele rysunków dzieci, które spędzały czas w pizzerii, najpewniej znalazł je w pizzerii z gry Five Nights at Freddy's. Dowiedział się także, że posiadała ona dodatkowe, zamurowane pomieszczenie i postanowił je sprawdzić między pierwszą a drugą nocą. Odnalazł tam animatronika Springtrapa oraz nagrania Phone Guy'a na temat posługiwania się nim. Wstawił go do domu strachu i od nocy drugiej przysyłał strażnikowi części nagrań. Nocy szóstej, dom strachu spłonął. Po tym wszystkim, mężczyzna zrezygnował z biznesu i sprzedał pozostałości po swoich znaleziskach. Nagrania Choć właściciel domu strachu ma ważną rolę w historii tej gry, pojawia się zaledwie w pierwszych dwóch nocach. Potem, słyszymy tylko nagrania oryginalnego Phone Guy'a. Noc Pierwsza Noc Druga Noc Trzecia Noc Czwarta Noc Piąta Noc Szósta Ciekawostki *Chociaż właściciel domu strachu szukał ciekawych mrocznych motywów na temat Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, nie nawiązał w żaden sposób do The Bite of '87 ani zaginięć dzieci. Chociaż ugryzienie i śmierć dziecka z minigry "Take Cake to the Children" najprawdopodobniej działy się w innych lokalach, śmierć pięciu dzieci z minigry "Go! Go! Go!" i śmierć innej piątki opisana na zmieniających się gazetach w Holu Wschodnim działy się najprawdopodobniej właśnie tam. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Ludzie